minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Base Defenses
Players create defenses for their bases in both singleplayer and Multiplayer for multiple reasons. Singleplayer defenses are usually for defending against hostile mobs such as Creepers. Multiplayer defenses are usually for keeping unwanted Players or hostile mobs out. Singleplayer Defenses Unbreakable Doors ]] Playing on hard difficulty presents the challenge of Zombies breaking into a player's home. This is a common situation that all players should be prepared to defend against. While using iron doors instead of wooden doors is very common, there is a more resourceful way to prevent zombies from breaking down a door. Zombies in Minecraft can only break closed doors, and there is a way players can use this to their advantage. Place a wooden door up against a block in the open position. Then simply "close" the door and zombies will get confused, thinking the door is open, even though it is actually closed. Spider-Proof Walls Are Spiders climbing over walls? There is an easy way to prevent this. All players have to do is create a "lip" or overhang above the outside of their walls. Spiders will not be able to climb around the overhang and will instead fall down, because they can only climb vertically. Diagonal Paths Being chased by hostile mobs can quickly cause players to lose hunger. A great technique to prevent chases is to make diagonal paths. Diagonal paths are only useful in preventing being chased when there is lava around the diagonal path. Creating diagonal paths is easy and simple. All that a player must do is place blocks, making sure only one corner of the blocks touch another corner of a different block. Since mobs can't walk diagonally, this technique is fool-proof and will leave pursuers in the dust. Sweet Berry Defenses When going to your house, jump over your sweet berries after placing 2-3 layers around your house. Mobs will take damage and get slowed down at the same time. However, this doesn't work around mobs like phantoms and other flying mobs such as the Ender Dragon. Magma Block/Rail Defenses s]] In 1.5/1.11, mobs were updated to avoid rails and magma blocks. So, put a layer of magma blocks or rails around your house. Mobs will stop attacking when you hide behind a magma block because they take damage from them. Mobs do the same thing around rails, even though the mobs don't take damage. (That was so minecart tracks would be less annoying with zombie pigmen in the Nether.) Multiplayer Defenses Traps Traps are a common defense against players and mobs. Usually, traps consist of Redstone, and the best traps usually require lots of it. Dispenser Traps Dispensers are a type of block mainly used in making traps since they can shoot Arrows, potions, Snowballs, and Eggs when activated. Arrow Shooter Place a dispenser and fill it with arrows. Next place a trigger such as a pressure plate or a tripwire. Finally, connect the trigger to the dispenser. Make sure the Redstone is not visible, otherwise raiders will be careful to avoid the trap. Potion Shooter A potion shooter is similar to the arrow shooter trap above, but instead of arrows being dispensed, Splash Potions and/or Lingering Potions are used. Potions of Harming and Poison are the most effective to use in the dispenser. Use a similar setup as the arrow shooter. However, make sure the splash potions actually hit their target, as they work slightly different than arrows. The warning sign of the base.png|Never place pressure plates right in front of the door. Hostile mobs could get in! A Husk Next To The Military Base.png|Putting iron bars around your base while torches spammed around is a great idea! Overhead Cactus Defense.png|Cactus defense Category:Guides